Awkward Love
by tayler.mahre
Summary: With Kuwabara gone, how will Yukina learn to cope?


**Yukina was sitting at the kitchen table with Yusuke and Kurama waiting for Botan and Keiko to finish getting dressed. It was Yusuke's 21st birthday and everyone planned on going out, even Hiei was going. He and his wife Sakura were dropping off their baby with Sakuras grandfather. "Man, too bad Kuwabara's not here. Both of us had this plan of what were going to do." Kurama sent Yusuke a glare and nodded his head over to Yukina. "Oh... I'm sorry Yukina." **

**"It's okay." Her gentle assured Yusuke. "I'm over that day, I still have nightmares about it but I'm sure he's in a better place." **

**You see about a year ago the boys went on a mission, but the one they were after tricked them and kidnapped the girls, but only leaving Sakura there because she was about six months pregnant. So when the boys came home, they came home to a tied up and gagged Sakura. Naturally Hiei was pissed after he heard what happened. Someone who messes with his wife and baby sister is sure to get hurt. Kuwabara was also enraged, since he and Yukina were somewhat involved with each other, he went after the guy in a fit of rage and wanting a blood fest. Once all the boys got there all the girls were tied up against posts at least twenty feet in the air. All were battered and bruised. Their clothes were ripped; Botan was even missing the entire half bottom of her kimono. Yukina doesn't know what happened since she was unconscious, but when she awoke she saw two bodies on the floor and three standing over one of the bodies. Next to her the other two started to stir awake. Hiei was the first to notice. He quickly got the girls off the poles. Once on the floor Botan was given Hiei's cloak, it helps, but not much. When she asked about Kuwabara the boys stayed quiet and moved aside and there we was laying in pool of blood, his blood. Yukina ran towards him and kneeled down next to him and stared at his dirt swollen blood covered face. Even though he was in a state of death she still managed to cry and give him a kiss. She tried with all her might to get him to wake up. Even though she was about ready to pass out she still tried, crying and yelling at him to wake up. Before she could fall Hiei caught her and carried her to the portal back into the house. Hiei laid her on the couch as Yusuke and the others came out carrying Kuwabara. **

**"Okay we're ready." The girls came out dressed in usual clubbing attire. Mini skirts and either a tube top or halter. Yukina was in a band t-shirt that he got when her and Kuwabara went on their first date, and a pair of semi-tight fitting pants, since her tight ones wouldn't go up over her waist, with a pair sandals.**

**"Alright let's get this party starting." Yusuke grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair as Kurama pulled Yukina's chair out for her.**

**"Thank you Kurama." He smiled at her. **

**"Okay Shrimp and Shrimpette are going to meet us at the club. I've got the keys to the car, and were going to need a designated driver for afterwards. Everyone looked towards Kurama and Yukina. **

**"I'll do it, since I have school tomorrow anyways. Yukina can help me tow you three to the car." **

**"Alright! Let's go. Were burning moonlight. Everyone walked out of the house and into the dark night. Once in the car, Yusuke turned on the car, and a loud double bass blared thought the speakers. The girls covered their ear with the noise. Yukina was used to, since Kuwabara always had it playing before they went to sleep. "Damn it Hiei." Yusuke muttered to himself and changed the CD to a radio station. Before Yukina knew it they were at the club. Colorful Lights shone through the windows on top of the warehouse building and people were standing outside waiting to get inside. "Man look at that line. You would already be inside, but somebody had to go through like 5 million outfits." Yusuke looked at Keiko and Botan. "You know what Yusuke when your a girl you'll understand why we take forever to get dressed." Both of the girls walked off towards the line. "I swear that girl is going to be the death of me." Yusuke suddenly went quiet remembering the incident that happened not so long ago. Yukina walked past him and towards the line. **

**"Man, me and my big mouth." Yusuke slapped himself in the face.**

**"It's okay Yusuke. He can be brought up with almost anything any of us say." Kurama walked past Yusuke and followed the girls. **

**"Damn you Kuwabara. Why did you have to die?" Yusuke muttered to himself before running off with the others. Silently someone was looking around a corner and listening in on what they were saying. **

**Yukina finally caught up with the girls and they were flirting with the bouncer to try and get in without having to wait in line. The man looked somewhat familiar. **

**"Yukina." The man looked over the girls and at Yukina. She knew where he was from now. He used to bounce at the club where Yukina and Kuwabara went for concerts. "**

**Hey Andrew, their with me and so are they." She pointed to the boys who were coming up behind her. **

**"Alright, anything for my favorite club rat." **

**"Hey I wasn't the club rat. It was Kuwaba..." **

**"Opps my bad Yukina." .**

**"Eh it's alright." Andrew undid the rope for them to get in. The girls squealed and went in. **

**"Hiei and Sakura are in there. Be careful. I think they want blood." "Alright." Yukina went in as many others complained at the bounce for playing favorites. Yukina walked into the smoke filled room. Many people were already grinding and sweating. She scanned the room and saw Sakura sitting at their normal booth. She looked up and saw Yukina, waving frantically, everybody walked over there and Hiei came back with a couple of beers and two Daiquiris for the girls. Hiei sat down next his wife and Yukina sat on the other side of him and Botan slid in so she was across from Sakura and Kurama followed after her leaving Keiko at the edge as Yusuke pulled a pair and sat in it at the end of the table. Everyones hand went to the center of the table to retrieve their drinks. Yukina took small swigs on her drink as Yusuke and Sakura downed theirs. Only leaving less than half. "Yusuke lets dance!" Keiko grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him to the dance floor as Kurama and Botan did the same thing. Yukina got on the other side of the booth as she faced Sakura and Hiei. Hiei excused himself to go to the bathroom, only he didn't use those exact words. He was more along the lines of "I need to piss." and leaving. **

**"Ugh that husband of mine." **

**"Hey you can leave him, I can't. Were blood." **

**"True, but then again whom I going to annoy with insane baby talk?" Both girls talked until Hiei came back. **

**"Hey sweetie." He slide back in, moments later the boys came back from the dance floor. **

**"Those girls are insane." They sat down and finished off their drinks.**

**"Don't look now but here comes your favorite person Yusuke." **

**"Huh?" Yusuke looked over his shoulder and has his arch nemesis Ryuu Yamanaka. **

**"What the fuck do you want Yamanaka?" **

**"Down boy. Besides I'm not here for you. I'm here to ask this little lady for a dance." **

**"Sorry, but this little lady is off limits. I've got someone to satisfy me." Sakura stuck her pierced tongue out at him. **

**"Hmm you hot and all but I wasn't talking about you." Yukina eyed widened. **

**"So what do ya say?" Yukina stared at the boy. Standing at least 5'8 with shaggy black hair and light honey eyes. **

**"Um...uh...Sure, why not." Yukina certainly looked unsure about what she was getting herself into. **

**"Seriously?" Yusuke almost dropped his drink. Both Hiei and Kurama sent Ryuu and look of death and Sakura just shrugged. **

**"Yea sure why not. I think it's time I moved on." She slide over Kurama and walked to the dance floor with Ryuu. **

**"I'm proud of her. Granted she picked the worst guy, but I'm proud of her. It's about time she moved on. I mean I know she's never going to forget him, but this is a start." The guys looked towards the dance floor and saw the Yukina was smiling. A real smile, not the usual timid one she usually gives but an actual smile. **

**"Maybe your right."**

**"I know I'm right. Hell maybe she can find someone just like him." Suddenly the music stopped and all the lights went out.**

**"Alright. Who the hell started this party without me?" The gang couldn't put where they heard this voice before. Maybe it was a voice of someone they met in the past. All the lights started coming on again. Everyone who was in the gang all had a surprised and shocked look on their faces. There standing up on the stage was someone they hadn't seen in a long time. He stood at least six foot three, with his beady little black eyes, and his normal clothes. Yukina stared at the stage like she had seen a ghost, well she did. The ghost of her dead boyfriend. Kurama was the first one to react to the weird and abnormal incident that just happened. He got the attention of the ones around him. They all walked to the dance floor and grabbed Yukina, Keiko, and Botan from the guys they were dancing with. Hiei and Sakura quickly knocked everyone unconscious, and they all went through a portal that Botan had made. Once they were at the house Hiei helped Yukina into a chair, since she was the who seemed the most shocked. **

**"Okay what they hell you stupid oaf!" Yusuke stared at the body of what was supposed to be his deceased best friend. "You aren't some demon who is impersonating a dead friend? That's sick!" **

**Sakura looked like she was about to throw up. "It's me guys. This no joke. I'm alive." Kuwabara stared. **

**"But... how? I mean I took your spirit to the Spirit World." **

**"That's the thing. I wasn't supposed to die. It was all a mistake, and for the last year I have been in Limbo. They were wondering what to do with me."**

**"Okay if you're really Kuwabara tell us something that only we would know." **

**"Okay. When Sakura and Hiei first met they kissed, and when Yusuke came back Kieko kissed him, and then when we all went to the movies Yusuke accidentally got himself a little to happy, and Yukina has a tattoo on the small of her back." He counted on his fingers all of the incidents, most were embarrassing ones at that.**

**"Wait a minute. When did Yukina get a tattoo?" Keiko stared at Yukina in disbelief. Wondering why would Yukina get a tattoo? **

**"She got it after Hiei and Sakura got married." **

**"So I guess it really is you, huh?" Yusuke looked at his friend. **

**"Yup. I'm back!" Yukina stared at her hands that were lying in her lap. She couldn't believe what she just heard. After all this time, he was right under her nose. She lifted her head up slowly. She stared at the figure that was standing in front of her. She felt tears brim her eyes. Two words flashed throughout her mind. After all this time, he watched her suffer as she looked for him. Should she be angry or glad that he was here, standing in front of here? I mean after all he died, but he couldn't have! He was standing right in front of her. She reached her hand up to his face. Cupping his cheek she felt the warmth that was coming off of him. She looked into his eyes, finally realizing, she threw her arms around his neck and let the tears cascade down onto his shirt. His arms went around her waist; he picked her up and spun her around. Laughter was once filled in the air. He set her on the ground, but he never let go of her, nor did she. She was never going to let him leave her again. Her one true love was back. Kuwabara was back. "I can't believe it. I mean after all that happened, I was sure you were gone forever, and just when I was getting over your big stupid ass." Kuwabara let go of her and she stared in to his eyes. "I think I'll go start dinner." Kurama motioned everyone go to the kitchen. "I think I'll help you." **

**"I want chow mien." Botan, Yusuke, and Kieko followed Kurama into the kitchen, while Sakura grabbed her husband by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen with the others, before he was the around the corner he sent Kuwabara a look like if her were to touch his sister he was dead. Well that was a little late because when everyone was out of the room Yukina lead Kuwabara into their room.**


End file.
